


Sexy Corn Man Intro

by AleesShu



Series: Sexy Corn Man AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt Holt IS the Sexy Corn Man, Multi, Sexy Corn Man AU, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and this is a diasater, i dont even know how to tag this fucking hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: It's Klatte, Matt dresses up as Sexy Corn Man, and this is the intro fic to the hell that's about to break loose, so get ur context here!





	Sexy Corn Man Intro

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this hell au the discord link will be at the bottom of the fic!

 

Weird things… tend to happen surrounding Matthew Holt. Nothing supernatural or along that sense, but more of he was a weird guy who had mostly no shame. He’d ridden on many parade floats dressed as some crazy mascots and he owned  _ plenty  _ of strange costumes. The weirdest things always tended to happen when he wanted to help someone…

 

This mostly included his best friend, Shiro. Shiro was a soybean farmer and whenever he came to the farmers market “Altea” he tried selling whatever he farmed. People… usually didn’t buy anything. Of course, when Matt heard about this from Adam, he got up one day and asked if he could come with Shiro to the market.

 

Shiro said yes and so they shipped off for an outing the next day. Matt, so expertly, said he needed to use the restroom about 30 minutes in, and when he came back out, he was wearing black stilettos, a yellow beehive hairdo wig (which was about to fall off), a sexy corn costume, and held an arrow sign that had ‘PLZ BUY ----> SHIRO’S SOYBEANS’ 

 

Business boomed that day.

 

So Matt continued to dress up as “the Sexy Corn Man” as he called himself, despite Shiro’s every last protest.

 

He’d been doing this continuously for over a month now. Even when Shiro tried to drive to the farmers market early enough that Matt wouldn’t even be awake, Matt was always there in costume.

 

Today was different. The stands that usually sat across from Shiro’s had produce, specifically corn, in the stands and there were two farmers accompanying said produce. Unlike how he an Adam were, they didn’t appear to be partner corn farmers… rather by the nasty looks one or the other constantly sent, they appeared to be rivals of some sort. 

 

On the left, he was darker skinned with short brown hair and he wore a light blue shirt under multi-colored patched and blue overalls. On the right, was pale with black hair that was long enough to be called a mullet of sort and he had a red flannel on. To be frank, the only similarity was that both their stands had corn and he’d never seen them here before. 

 

Shiro hated Matt’s Sexy Corn Man show he always pulled, but he was actually pretty excited to see how they’d react. As soon as he saw Matt in his vision, he turned to having a laser-like focus on the two. 

 

Matt rounded the corner and those who knew his routine cheered and waved and said hi. Including the one person who always yelled, “Here he comes! The Sexy Corn Man!” 

-Keith/Lance 3rd Person-

 

“Here he comes! The Sexy Corn Man!” 

 

Call them both intrigued. Who was the sexy corn man, and why was someone yelling excitedly about it?

 

Both of them looked around wildly until they spotted someone in a corn costume who they figured was the one. After the initial shock of a dude in a corn dress wore off, the way he confidently walked and smiled was… attractive. 

 

Both felt the blush growing on their faces. Lance was too enchanted to look away or do anything. Keith was able to place his hand over his mouth and cover at least half of his face, barely hiding how flustered he actually was.

 

When Matt ducked into a farmer’s tend across from there, Lance was broken from the curse and out of the corner of his eyes noticed Keith. Otherwise… he may never have known and a second rivalry may never have started. 

 

“Hey, Keith! I saw him first!” Lance yelled. Keith was broken from his share of enchantment. “I don’t care, Lance.” Keith muttered, his mood being driven further south. “Well, I still saw him first, so he’s mine to seduce.”

 

“Okay, you know what, we saw him at the same time. He’s fair game.” Keith retorted.                  

 

-Shiro/Matt 3rd Person-

“Matt, I think you’ve got some admirers.” Shiro pointed out. “Really? Where?” Matt stood up and looked out of the stand. Shiro pointed to the two across from him who were arguing, faces still red. “They started blushing when you walked out, maybe they’re arguing over you.”

 

Matt laughed, “I doubt it, Shiro. They look like rival corn farmers, they’re probably fighting about that.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know… maybe you’re going to be the one seduced and finally break the chain of you seducing other people.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/FfMG8bS


End file.
